Cemburu Menguras Hati (Anomali Professor Snape)
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Kecurigaan—sarat kecemburuan—terbesar seorang Draco Malfoy terhadap kedekatan dan hubungan misterius Hermione Granger dan Professor Snape yang begitu tiba-tiba, yang nyatanya membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan merasa...Err—cemburu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya diantara mereka?/Fict ringan Oneshot-SpecialFor Veela Rosea : Happy Birthday, sist! :D/RnR? :)


**Author's Note :**

Sebuah fict ringan yang saya persembahkan untuk **DraMione shippers or SevMione shippers** :D ... And **specially for my sista, Mumut Surayya a.k.a Laa-chan (Veela Violetta)** yang tepat hari ini—17 Juli, tengah berulang tahun! Happy birthday, sist ... ^_^

Oke, guys ... check it out ... This is for u all who reads this fict. Read and then REVIEW!

P.S : Fict ini sengaja saya kemas dengan adanya karakter Severus Snape, berhubung my sista ini merupakan pengagum berat Snape XD *digetok.

* * *

**Cemburu Menguras Hati (Anomali Professor Snape)**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fict ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling, but all of idea in this fict belong to me, of course :) Dan sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan material yg saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fict ini.

**Main Cast :**

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger , Severus Snape

**Genre :**

Romance, (Little)Humor

**Rated : K+**

**TimeLine :**

Tahun ke-empat Hogwarts

**.**

**.**

**One-shot**

**Warning!**

**saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo**

**(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh mohon maaf)**

**OOC maybe, humor 0,0000000001 % yang garing dan kriyuk-kriyuk(?)**

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

Kecurigaan—sarat kecemburuan—terbesar seorang Draco Malfoy terhadap kedekatan dan hubungan misterius Hermione Granger dan Professor Snape yang begitu tiba-tiba, nyatanya membuatnya semakin menjadi-jadi dan merasa...Err—cemburu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya diantara mereka?

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Cemburu Menguras Hati (Anomali Professor Snape) © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

"Buka halaman tujuh belas." Suara berat nan kaku itu memenuhi atmosfir ruangan yang teronggok suram bersamanya. Dengan sigap dan segera murid-murid dalam ruangan itu membolak-balikkan bukunya serempak, menimbulkan bunyi layaknya terkoyak dalam raungan serigala.

Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin bermuluk-muluk dengan Professor yang satu ini? Preofessor dengan rambut klimis berminyak, hidung panjang yang bengkok, serta bingkai wajah yang sungguh minim ekspresi. Seperti biasa, tubuhnya dibalut dengan jubah hitam kelelawar yang melambai-lambai di belakangnya apabila dia berjalan. Kau pasti sudah dapat menebak dengan cakap, siapa yang aku maksud. Yah, dia Professor Snape. Professor mentereng Hogwarts yang terkenal akan sikapnya yang dingin serta selalu menganak-emaskan anak asramanya sendiri, Slytherin.

Tapi sepertinya agak berbeda dengan tahun ajaran kali ini, sikapnya jauh lebih tak terdefinisi dari sekadar kata 'dingin' atau sejenisnya. _Well_, meskipun bagi sebagian besar murid-murid Hogwarts masih menganggapnya menyebalkan. Namun lain halnya dengan Hermione Granger, seorang siswi Hogwarts asrama Gryffindor yang kehadirannya di kelas Professor Snape kerap kali hanya dianggap angin lalu, bahkan hingga otot ketiaknya mengejang lantaran keseringan mengacungkan tangan ke udara pun, Snape bahkan tak mengerling sedikit pun ke arahnya.

"Halaman tujuh belas, Longbottom. Kukira remembrallmu cukup ampuh untuk mengingatkanmu akan angka tujuh belas dan dua puluh sembilan," ujar Snape datar dalam nada dingin yang mencekam tentunya.

Neville Longbottom, dengan tangan gemetar ia kembali membalik halaman bukunya hingga ke halaman tujuh belas, seperti yang dititahkan Professor Snape sebelumnya.

Hari itu Snape memaksa mereka melakukan riset tentang penangkal racun. Dan seperti biasa, tugas ini mereka lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena Snape telah memberi isyarat bahwa mungkin saja ia akan meracuni salah satu dari mereka sebelum natal tiba, untuk melihat apakah penangkal racun mereka manjur atau tidak.

Tapi, ada yang lain dan ganjal rasanya. Bahkan Draco Malfoy sekalipun bisa merasakan anomali Professor Snape yang agak mencolok ini. Semenjak tadi ia selalu mempersilakan Hermione Granger untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senang hati, tanpa harus menunggu hingga ingus troll benar-benar mengering—maksudku, tak seperti biasanya. Bahkan Snape tertangkap basah oleh manik argent kelabu Draco, bahwa ia sempat tersenyum sekilas ke arah Hermione Granger—yang dibalas dengan hal serupa. Sungguh suatu momen yang patut dimasukkan dalam rekor sejarah, bukan?

Dan mulai saat itu, pandangan Draco Malfoy berubah seketika—yang entah karena apa dan mengenai apa.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Hermione ... Kau akan ke pesta dansa dengan siapa?" Ron bertanya ingin tahu. Bahkan tak bosan-bosannya ia melempar pertanyaan ini kepada Hermione berkali-kali, berharap Hermione akan menjawab jika sedang lengah, tetapi justru gadis ikal itu hanya mengernyit dan berkata agak sinis.

"Aku tak mau bilang, kau hanya akan memperolokku."

"Kau bergurai, Weasley!" Kata Draco yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan ada yang mengajak makhluk itu ke pesta dansa, 'kan? Bukan si Darah-Lumpur bertaring panjang itu, 'kan?" Tutur Draco pedas. Seringai menjengkelkan itu bertengger cakap di bingkai wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy? _Well_, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih karena berkat dirimu yang telah menyihir gigiku dengan mantra Densaugeo, gigiku bisa seperti ini." Hermione tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan-deretan gigi putihnya yang kini memang terlihat jauh lebih mengecil dari sebelumnya setelah Draco memantrainya beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan giginya tak lagi sama dengan gigi aslinya dahulu—yang notabene memang berukuran besar-besar. Madam Pomfrey memang matron yang hebat.

Draco hanya mengernyit memandangnya, setidaknya ada sedikit rasa heran yang menjalari hatinya. Draco maju selangkah sebelum Hermione lagi-lagi membuka suara.

"Halo, Professor Moody!" Teriak Hermione lantang, melambai kepada seseorang di belakang bahu Draco. Malfoy junior itu seketika menjadi pucat kuyu dan akhirnya melompat mundur secepat kilat, menoleh mencari keberadaan Moody. Tetapi nyatanya Moody masih berada di meja guru, menghabiskan kaldunya.

"Musang kecil yang gampang ketakutan, rupanya kau, Malfoy?" Hermione berkata tajam. Lalu kemudian ia, Harry, dan Ron segera beranjak menaiki tangga pualam sambil terbahak.

Draco menggeram kesal di tempatnya. Wajah pucatnya dijalari rona-rona merah yang lumayan kentara. Ah, sebenarnya awalnya ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengatai Hermione seperti itu. Tapi memang dasarnya mulutnya tak bisa dicegah. Alih-alih menyuarakan aspirasi hatinya, mengajak Hermione ke pesta dansa seperti rencana awalnya, ia justru membuatnya semakin kacau.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Pintu depan yang terbuat dari kayu ek terbuka dan semua anak menoleh ketika anak-anak Durmstrang masuk bersama Professor Igor Karkaroff. Viktor Krum berdiri paling depan, ditemani gadis cantik yang memakai jubah biru. Draco yang sudah berada di aula besar—yang nyatanya terpaksa pergi dengan Pansy—menyipitkan matanya hingga segaris agar dapat memperoleh sorot fokus yang lebih jelas. Pandangannya kemudian jatuh kepada gadis yang berdiri di sebelah Viktor Krum.

Draco lantas ternganga tak percaya, karena gadis itu rupanya adalah Hermione Granger. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Hermione yang dikenalnya selama ini. Menurut Draco, gadis itu telah melakukan sesuatu pada rambutnya. Rambut semaknya itu tak lagi mengembang berantakan, melainkan kini tampak rapi mengilap, dan dipilin menjadi sanggul anggun di belakang kepalanya.

Hermione memakai jubah yang terbuat dari kain ringan berwarna biru indah, dan pembawaannya berbeda. Ataukah mungkin itu hanya kesan lantaran tak adanya kira-kira lusinan buku yang biasanya ia gendong di punggungnya? Ah, entahlah. Jelasnya, Draco Malfoy merasa terpana dan bisa dibilang sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Hermione malam ini. Penyesalan yang begitu luar biasa lantaran tak berhasil mengajak Hermione ke pesta beberapa minggu lalu semakin membuatnya tertohok hingga ke ulu hati.

Pansy Parkinson melongo dengan tampang konyolnya ketika ia lewat bersama Draco, dan bahkan lidah pedas Draco pun serasa keluh tak berdaya. Rupanya ia sama sekali tak menemukan cemoohan untuk dilontarkan kepada Hermione saat ini. Sekilas, ia melihat seringai kecil di sudut bibir Hermione ketika melihat dirinya yang sama sekali tak berkedip memandangi bidadari yang jatuh dari surga itu. Yah, sosok yang sangat pantas untuk menggambarkan penampilan Hermione sekarang.

Oke, sepertinya Draco harus memikirkan rencana baru. Mmh, mungkin setelah Hermione selesai berdansa dengan Krum, ia bisa mengambil kesempatan dengan sedikit berbasa basi yang akhirnya berujung dengan Hermione yang berdansa bersamanya—tanpa harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya tentunya. Draco lantas menyeringai samar dalam kedutan bibir tipis sari apelnya ketika memikirkan rencana aneh ini.

Namun sepertinya semua itu harus ditelannya bulat-bulat dengan embel-embel pil pahit yang menohok dada serta ulu hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya setalah ia melihat Krum pergi entah kemana, kakinya sudah akan melangkah menghampiri Hermione sebelum sosok –yang secara ajaib menjadi sosok yang sangat dibenci Draco dengan seketika— tinggi besar dengan setelan jubah melambai berwarna hitam kelam telah lebih dulu menghampiri gadis itu.

Setengah meremas—atau bisa dibilang mencakar, Draco menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada sesuatu yang akhirnya menimbulkan jeritan cempreng memekakkan telinga.

"Auuuwww! Drakie, kau nyaris merobek pinggangku!" Raung Pansy dengan suara manja tertahannya. Seolah tersadar dari transnya, Draco mengejapkan matanya memandang sosok gadis kurus di hadapannya, yang dibalut dengan jubah merah jambu pucat penuh rimpel bergayut di lengannya. Sorot fokusnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat kentara.

"Oh yah?" Tanyanya tampak bodoh. "Err, _sorry_, Pans." Sorot atensi Draco kembali memandangi dua sosok yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, dan ingin rasanya ia menendang salah satu dari mereka sekarang juga. Tentu saja yang ingin ditendangnya adalah Professor kesayangannya sendiri, Professor Snape.

Tubuhnya memang berdansa pelan bersama Pansy, tapi tidak dengan jiwa dan pikirannya yang melanglang buana dalam keremukan hatinya.

Draco masih mengawasi Hermione dan Professor Snape, yang kini –sulit dipercaya— saling bercengkrama ria satu sama lain. Seperti sepasang teman lama, ah bahkan mereka lebih terlihat layaknya sepasang kekasih.

'Dasar mesum!' Draco membatin geram.

Ia tak merasakan apa-apa ketika tangan kekarnya tetiba mengangkat tubuh kurus Pansy ke udara –awalnya Pansy senang sekali akan hal ini, ia mengira ini adalah bagian dari dansa sebagaimana umumnya— dan secara tak sadar menjatuhkan tubuh ringkih itu hingga menghantam lantai dan telak mengenai punggung serta rusuknya. Pansy melolong kesakitan dengan suara yang begitu memuakkan layaknya Banshee terjepit pintu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke udara dengan raut wajah manja yang berlebihan.

"Drakie! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat, tolong aku!" Rajuk Pansy. Namun, alih-alih menggapai lengan ringkih itu, Draco Malfoy justru beranjak pergi keluar aula pesta. Menanggalkan sikap perhatiannya pada Pansy selama ini. Tanpa sadar, sepasang manik karamel menatapnya dari kejauhan hingga punggungnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Ada yang aneh dengan Draco Malfoy akhir-akhir ini. Kenapa dia? Cemburu, eh?

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu di akhir pekan. Tentu saja ini merupakan hal yang selalu dinanti-nanti hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts. Yeah, alasannya klasik. Tak ada kelas pelajaran di akhir pekan.

Draco Malfoy berjalan dalam langkah-langkah panjang, tak peduli terhadap Crabbe dan Goyle yang berusaha membawa perut gendut mereka secepat yang mereka bisa untuk mengikuti Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Tetiba di ujung koridor, langkah Draco terhenti dengan tarikan alis berkerut seiring dengan dahinya yang mengernyit. Goyle dan Crabbe yang tak sempat mengantisipasi gerakan tiba-tiba itu jatuh terduduk dan saling menindih satu sama lain di belakang Draco. Namun sekali lagi, Draco terlihat tak peduli. Lebih tepatnya ia bahkan tak merasakan ataupun mendengar bunyi berdebam layaknya sembilan karung beras yang jatuh karena kelebihan berat.

Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan yang nyaris dilewatinya itu. Draco melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri lebih dekat. Pendengarannya berusaha keras ia tajamkan.

"Oh, aku sungguh tersanjung anda akhirnya mau melakukannya." Terdengar sebuah suara seorang gadis—Hermione Granger—dari dalam ruangan. Membuat garis-garis di sekitar kening Draco semakin berkerut-kerut kebingungan.

'Apa yang Granger lakukan di ruangan Snape?' Draco mendecih dalam hati.

"Tentu saja, Miss Granger. Kau juga melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Nyaris aku tak bisa percaya bahwa kau adalah gadis yang masih duduk di tahun ke empatmu." Suara berat Snape ikut menyusul. Terdengar gelak tawa seseorang, pastilah itu Hermione Granger. Ia tertawa karena merasa tersipu.

"Tidak, tidak. Andalah yang hebat, Sir. _Well_, mungkin ini terdengar aneh. Tapi sungguh, ini baru yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup saya," terang Hermione.

'Apa jangan-jangan Professor Snape seorang ... Err—Phedofilia?' Draco membeliak horror. Jantungnya berpacu naik turun menyadari kesimpulan yang baru saja ia tarik itu. Pangeran Slytherin itu nyaris terhuyung jatuh ketika pintu ruangan Snape tetiba terbuka tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Untung saja secepat kilat ia bisa bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar tinggi di sekitar sana. Goyle dan Crabbe yang kelebihan berat badan tentu saja tak bisa melakukan itu segesit yang Draco bisa.

Hermione mengernyit mendapati dua karung beras di luar ruangan Snape—oh, maksudku Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya Hermione ingin tahu. Maniknya memandang berkeliling, mungkin mencari seseorang yang biasanya tiada hari tanpa kedua kroninya ini.

"Mau tahu apa kau?" Crabbe berdiri dibantu Goyle, bertanya balik dengan songongnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bokongnya untuk membersihkan debu-debu kecil disana. Mereka kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hermione sebelum gadis itu turut melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana.

Draco keluar dari persembunyiannya lantas menghela napas panjang. Ia berpikir bahwa ternyata kedua kroninya itu patut dibanggakan juga. Mereka sama sekali bungkam atas keberadaan Draco.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Hermione berjalan riang dengan seulas senyuman lebar yang tersungging manis dari bibirnya. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan Professor Snape. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Hermione memang banyak tersenyum karena Professor Snape.

Ah, atau mungkinkah ia memang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Professor berambut minyak itu?

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Professor, aku benar-benar tak menyangka akhirnya akan seperti ini. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali. Ah, anda telah banyak mengajarkan saya hal-hal yang belum saya ketahui sebelumnya."

"Sama halnya dengan diriku. Nah, bagaimana sekarang?" Setelahnya, terdengar erangan Hermione dari dalam.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu, Sir. Anda mungkin bisa melakukannya dengan sedikit halus," komentar Hermione.

Sesosok pemuda pucat ternyata lagi-lagi mencuri dengar pembicaraan tersebut. _Well_, jangan salahkan dia kalau rasa penasarannya—atau cemburunya, eh?—begitu luar biasa hingga secara diam-diam ia mengendap-endap mengikuti Hermione, layaknya musang kecil yang sudah terlatih.

"Maaf. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya terhadap wanita, bahkan Lily Evans pun belum pernah."

"Benarkah? Wah kalau begitu saya patut memberi pujian terhadap anda, Sir—Auuww! Jangan memasukkannya disana." Jantung Draco berdegup kencang mendengar obrolan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku belum terbiasa melakukan ini," tutur Snape terdengar menghela napas.

"Tak apa-apa, Sir. Saya mengerti, saya juga baru mencoba ini sekali. Tapi menurut saya, anda sungguh hebat!"

"Kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?"

"Ah, tidak ... tidak ... Maksudku baru sekali saya mencobanya dengan anda, Sir."

Draco sudah tak tahan dengan obrolan abnormal yang terdengar begitu intim itu, entah mengapa ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti paru-parunya hingga membuatnya susah sekali menangkap oksigen di sekitarnya. Rasanya seolah ada benda tajam bercampur perih hingga membuat dadanya menjadi ngilu seketika.

Cemburu menguras hati, eh?

_Come on_, Draco! Kau memang cemburu. Kau belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan terhadap teman gadis terdekatmu sekalipun, Pansy Parkinson. Akuilah Draco kalau kau memang benar-benar menginginkannya. Cepat katakan sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Jemari pucatnya memilin-milin jubah Sytherinnya dengan penuh minat. Lantas tak sadar, ia kemudian menarik ujung jubahnya dan menggigitnya keras-keras seolah itu adalah daging kurus kerempeng Blaise Zabini atau pipi kendur nan mengerut Professor Snape. Ah, kedengarannya imajinasi yang kedua jauh lebih menarik.

Alih-alih memijak bumi, ia lantas terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terjerembap dengan sangat tak elitnya ketika tarikan jubahnya ternyata malah membuat lehernya serasa tercekik sadis. Terdengar bunyi gedebuk dari luar ruangan seiring dengan Draco yang meringis kesakitan. Ia jatuh dalam posisi terduduk dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar ke depan. Secara refleks jemari pucatnya mengelus bokongnya penuh sayang.

Namun anehnya, hal itu tak sampai membuat kedua insan di dalam ruangan itu tersadar akan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di luar sana. Dengan gagah berani layaknya Popaye yang baru saja menghabiskan tiga kaleng sayuran bayam, Draco bangkit berdiri. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Sebulat donat dengan _topping_ keju. Ia harus menghentikan segala aktifitas apapun yang berlangsung dalam ruangan itu. Cukup sudah anomali Professor Snape selama ini. Dan Draco sadar betul bahwa dirinya mungkin benar-benar menginginkan Hermione Granger?

"Fiuuhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Baiklah, saya akan ke sini lagi nanti." Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar sebuah suara gaduh dari dalam.

Dan dengan langkah mantap, Draco segera memutar kenop pintu dengan cekatan. Dan di detik berikutnya ia langsung melompat ke dalam ruangan layaknya orang Indian yang sedang berburu kelinci dengan posisi jongkok seperti seekor katak besar.

"Oh, rupanya sudah terlam—

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Draco berteriak lantang.

"Te—tentu saja ber ... berkunjung ..." kata sebuah suara lain dengan sedikit terbata.

"_"

"_"

"_"

Hening. Sepertinya backsound suara jangkrik kesepian sangatlah mendukung untuk saat ini.

"Malfoy?" Hermione berguman tak percaya. Professor Snape mematung di tempatnya sembari memegang sebuah kain sulaman yang tampaknya baru saja jadi. Ia sama terkejutnya dengan sosok wanita yang baru-baru saja muncul dari lubang perapian.

"_"

"Kenalkan, aku ... aku Miss Veela Violetta." Ungkap wanita cantik itu seraya mengibas-ngibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya hingga menampar keras wajah keriput Snape. Snape hanya sempat memejamkan atensinya tatkala surai itu telak mengenai pipi kiri lalu menyapu pipi kanannya. Lagi dan lagi.

"_"

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"_Well_, apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan, Malfoy?" Hermione mengangkat lengannya ke depan dada. Draco menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. Sedari tadi ia disembur berbagai macam cerocosan pertanyaan dari gadis berambut coklat ikal mengembang itu. Hermione berjalan bolak-balik, sesekali mendengus jengkel dan bahkan menggumamkan kata sepert '_little ferre_t, bodoh, gila, musang pirang' dan sejenisnya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau ... kalau hubungan misteriusmu dengan Professor Snape ternyata seperti itu," tutur Draco menunduk memandangi lantai, seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, sementara kedua tangannya ia silangkan ke belakang tubuhnya. Dimarahi oleh seorang Hermione Granger di dalam ruangan kelas kosong seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.

"Kau nyaris menghancurkan acara kencan Professor Snape yang pertama, Malfoy!" Draco mendongak mendengarkan pernyataan Hermione. Teman kencan, eh?

"Kau mengerti tidak sih, kalau beberapa hari ini Professor Snape berjuang mati-matian untuk melatih dirinya menyambut Miss Veela Violetta! Bahkan ia sampai membuatkannya sebuah sulaman sapu tangan buatannya sendiri sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya! Dan dengan sekejap kau nyaris mengacaukan semuanya! Semuanya, Malfoy!" Sembur Hermione galak. Lantas ia memijat keningnya yang terasa mulai berdenyut.

"_"

"_"

"Granger ..."

"Hn ..."

"Granger, maafkan aku. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi kata Blaise dan Theo, ketika kau merasa perutmu terombang-ambing bagai digerayangi ratusan troll—_well_, menurutku walau yang kurasakan seperti digerayangi puluhan Hippogriff—hal itu pertanda bahwa itu adalah... cemburu?"

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Taraaa~**

**Hehe, apakah ini ending yang menggantung? *nyengir tak berdosa.**

**Well, silakan kalian pikirkan sendiri bagaimana endingnya. Dan maaf atas keburukan dan kenistaan fanfic ini, jujur ini saya buat secara mendadak tanpa persiapan lantaran hadiah mendadak untuk seseorang-My Sista-bernama Veela Violetta~ ... Sekali lagi happy birthday sist! :D :* Maafkan diriku yg telah menghadiahimu dgn fanfic yg super aneh ini. *sungguh saya tidak percaya diri dgn fic ini sebenarnya.**

**Oh iya, saya sengaja menuliskan gaun yg dikenakan Hermione di pesta bukan warna pink seperti di film. Tapi sengaja saya tulis berwarna biru seperti di novelnya :)**

**Dan btw, saya juga tahu kok kalau fic ini mungkin malah membuat kalian mengantuk bosan, tapi berkenankah kalian untuk menyumbangkan sedikit reviewnya? Saya selalu menghargai sebuah review loh! :D ... So mind to review? :)**

**P.S : Saya berencana membuat sebuah fict DraMione one-shot bertemakan Ramadhan (mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini akan publish) dan sebuah fanfic ringan dgn pair Scorpius-Rose. Jika kalian berminat, tinggal tunggu saja ^^ ... Dan utk fict The Ending dan My Blood is Ferret, tenang saja ... Sy tetap akan melanjutkan fict itu, hanya saja update teratur mungkin sy tak bisa janji hehe. Okay, bye all. Thanks for reading! ;)  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony~**

**(17Juli2013-07.07pm)**


End file.
